Verwechslung
by Alpenwolf
Summary: Eigentlich wollte sie nur einen Spaziergang draußen in Soran Draa machen um ihren Kopf klar zu kriegen, aber dann schlug ihr Leben aufgrund einer einfachen Verwechslung einen anderen Weg ein. Und nun hat sie keine andere Wahl als um ihr Leben zu laufen ohne zu wissen warum!
1. Lauf, Asura, lauf!

**Verwechslung**

by Alpenwolf

**Disclaimer:** Nope, ich gehöre nicht zu ArenaNet oder zum Team von Guild Wars 2 in irgendeiner anderen Art oder Weise. Ich lasse nur meiner Fantasie hier freien Lauf.

_Eigentlich wollte sie nur einen Spaziergang draußen in Soran Draa machen um ihren Kopf klar zu kriegen, aber dann schlug ihr Leben aufgrund einer einfachen Verwechslung einen anderen Weg ein. Und nun hat sie keine andere Wahl als um ihr Leben zu laufen ohne zu wissen warum!_

**Kapitel 1: Lauf, Asura, lauf!  
**

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Keuchend und hechelnd erreichte ich die Sümpfe wo sich, wie ich gehört hatte, ein Stamm von Hyleks in der Provinz Metrica zu Hause fühlte. Mit einer Hand hielt ich meine leicht blutende Seite während mein Blick mal nach vorne und mal nach hinten ging, immer auf der Suche nach ihnen, auf der Suche nach Hilfe.

Gerade als ich einen Blick auf meinen ersten übergroßen blauen Frosch, was wie ich hörte die Beschreibung eines Hyleks war, erhaschte, deutete er auf eine komplett andere Stelle und schrie: "Kraitangriff!"

Ich drehte mich in besagte Richtung um und sah auch fürs erste mal in meinem Leben einen Krait, oder besser gesagt meine erste Horde von ihnen und dann erinnerte mich an die Geschichten über sie und fluchte leise. Hyleks und Kraits hatten keine gute Beziehung, so ähnlich wie Menschen und Charr früher, wobei ich keine Ahnung hatte was ein Charr überhaupt war oder ein Mensch, aber ich hörte beide würden fürchterlich stinken, Charr schlimmer als Menschen.

Ich stolperte weiter und sah hier und da wie die Hyleks sich bewaffneten und sich den Kraits entgegenstellten. So viel zu meiner Chance auf Hilfe und dabei wusste ich nicht wie nahe meine Verfolger waren! Ich rannte weiter so schnell es meine Verfassung und meine kleine Füße erlaubten. Ich musste irgendwohin wo ich Hilfe finden konnte und zwar hoffentlich bald, ich wusste nicht wie lange ich noch laufen konnte.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich ein Paar geschlossener Stahltüren die in einen Berg hineinführten und blieb vor Staunen stehen, oder zumindest sollten sie geschlossen sein. Ich hatte viele Geschichten über diese Türen gehört und in allen hieß es, dass sie für immer geschloßen bleiben würden, da der Schlüssel zusammen mit seinem Eigentümer verschollen war. Es hieß auch dass diese Türen seit Jahrzehnten verschlossen waren und niemand mehr wusste wie man sie öffnete, aber hier waren sie, offen wie die Himmel über Rata Sum. Ohne lange zu überlegen lief ich dort hinein in der Hoffnung, dass ich dort sicher wäre vor meinen Verfolgern.

Aber natürlich war das ganze zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich war keine fünf Sekunden in dem Gang bevor sich die schweren Türen anfingen zu schließen. Ich blieb nur da still stehen und staunte darüber wie geräuschlos sie das machten und freute mich darüber das ich mich so vor meinen Verfolgern verstecken konnte. Ich jubelte innerlich über diesen Wink der ewigen Alchemie und setzte mich lehnend an die Türen und begutachtete, jetzt wo ich ein bischen Zeit und Ruhe hatte, meine Verwundung.

Die Wunde schien auf den ersten Blick nicht tief zu sein, aber sie blutete immer noch. Ich sollte schnell die Blutung stoppen, bevor ich am Ende doch zu viel Blut verlieren würde und dadurch in Ohnmacht fallen würde und wahrscheinlich nie mehr aufwachen würde. Diese Vorstellung alleine graute mir und sandte mir einen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Mit etwas Mühe schaffte ich es den linken Ärmel meines Oberteils abzureißen. Danach zerteilte ihn längsseits und schnurrte die Teile so gut es ging um meinen Bauch. Ich begutachtete meinen provisorischen Verband skeptisch, aber für jetzt schien er zu halten und wie es schien war ich grade schnell genug gewesen. Ich hörte andere Stimmen näherkommen. Einer kurzer vorsichtiger Sprung und ein Blick durch die dicken Fenstern zeigten mir was ich geahnt hatte. Meine Verfolger waren hier. Leise setzte ich mich wieder hin und lauschte angestrengt, um sie besser hören zu können.

"Diese Skritthirne von Krait und Hylek. Wann lernen die endlich sich nicht in unseren Weg zu stellen?" fragte eine verärgerte Stimme.

"Ignorier diese nichtsnutzigen Wesen und sag mir lieber wo Sie hin ist." forderte eine zweite Stimme die erste Stimme auf.

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich war viel mehr damit beschäftigt diese ganzen Viecher, die sich in meinen Weg gestellt hatten, auszluöschen. Außerdem war es nicht meine Idee Sie einfach anzugreifen bevor wir Sie sicher in eine Falle hätten locken können." erwiderte die erste Stimme.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Das soll heißen es ist alles deine Schuld, Negg." sagte eine dritte Stimme.

"Ruhe jetzt." befahl eine vierte Stimme. "Selbst wenn wir Sie nicht angegriffen hätten, bezweifle ich dass Sie so dumm ist sich in eine Falle zu begeben. Sie ist ja nicht umsonst eine ..."

"Was haben wir denn hier?" unterbrach und erwiderte eine fünfte Stimme, diesmal eine weibliche. "Eine Gruppe von Inquesturlern so weit entfernt von Rata Sum? Wisst ihr denn nicht, dass es hier draußen gefährlich für euresgleichen ist?"

Ich konnte hören wie ein paar Waffen gezogen wurden.

"Oh? Hab' ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" neckte die weibliche Stimme weiterhin meine Verfolger.

Ich richtete mich etwas weiter auf um nach draußen zu spähen und könnte sie alle sehen. Eine Gruppe von Asura in dunklen Rüstungen und eine weitere Asura, die in Grün und Gelb gekleidet war, standen sich gegenüber. Ich konnte die fremde Asura nicht gut erkennen, selbst mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, da diese Fenster schmutzig waren und die Sonne mich etwas blendete. Ich konnte nur sehen, dass sie eine Kapuze tief übers Gesicht gezogen hatte und die Andeutungen eines Grinsens. Während sie unbewaffnet da stand, bemerkte ich die Schwerter in den Händen meiner Verfolger und befürchtete nur das Schlimmste für sie.

Denn wenn die andere Asura recht hatte, waren das Agenten der Inquestur und mich schauderte es alleine nur bei den Gedanken über die Gerüchte über die Inquestur. Sie sind skrupellos und jeder der nicht ihrer Meinung war, war ein Feind und die, so hörte man, wurden einfach aus dem Weg geräumt.

Ich wusste nicht wer diese andere Asura war, aber eins wusste ich ganz bestimmt. Sie ist eine Idiotin. Niemand legt sich mit einer Gruppe von Inquesturagenten alleine an oder generell mit ihr an ohne es zu bereuen, bis auf Zojja vielleicht. Gerade als ich meinen Kopf schütteln wollte, sah ich einen weiteren Inquestursoldaten in mein Blickfeld kommen. Dieser schien anders zu sein. Zwar hatte er auch die übliche dunkle Rüstung an, aber sein Gesicht war sichtbar, nicht so wie die der anderen. Sein Gesicht war von Narben durchzogen und nicht nicht nur sein Gesicht. Auch eins seiner Ohren sah an der Spitze verbrannt aus, während der größte Teil von seinem linken Ohr fehlte und weiterhin schien es so als ob er auf einem Auge blind war. Sein rechtes Auge schien dafür umso wacher zu sein. Die giftgrüne Farbe in seinem rechten Auge stach einem direkt ins Gesicht.

"Was ist los ihr Tölpel? Warum steht ihr hier so dämlich herum?"

"Lange nicht gesehen, Zellilein." begrüßte die weibliche Asura den Neuankömmling.

Dieser schaute sich um und sein ohnehin hässliches Gesicht wurde noch hässlicher als er sie erblickte. Der hasserfüllte Gesichtsausdruck ließ mir die Haare zu berge stehen.

_"Bei der ewigen Alchemie"_ , dachte ich, _"wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre sie jetzt definitiv tot."_

"Schon wieder musst du meine Wege kreuzen." knurrte er wütend.

"Müssen? Nein. Ich hab einfach ein so unglaubliches Timing, mein Lieber. Außerdem macht es Spaß dich zur Weißglut zu bringen, Zelli. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich davon überzeugt war du hättest von unserer letzten Begegnung gelernt und wärst brav und artig gestorben."

"So leicht bin ich nicht zu töten."

"Sieht leider so aus, Zelle."

"Ich heiße Zell, du Skritthirn."

"Sagte ich doch, Sumpfzelle." ärgerte sie ihn weiter. "Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen? Müsstest du nicht eigentlich irgendwo in Orr sein und deine Zeit auf der Suche nach Ihr verbringen? Um dich zu rächen wegen all eurer gescheiterten Experimente?"

"Was ich wann und wo mache, ist meine Sache und außerdem ..."

"Und außerdem was, du mies gelaunte Giftzelle?"

"Der ist immer mies gelaunt." murmelte eine andere Stimme.

"Negg!" murmelte eine andere Stimme erbost.

"Als ob ich dir das verraten würde und was macht ihr skritthirnigen Dummköpfe eigentlich hier? Schnappt Sie euch endlich!"

"J-jawohl, Sir!" riefen sie und liefen auf sie zu.

"Zu feige es alleine zu machen, kleine Zelle?" fragte Sie ihn grinsend und hielt plötzlich zwei Dolche in den Händen.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt als ich die Dolche sah. _"Was will sie mit ein paar Dolchen gegen diese Schwerter ausrichten?_" fragte ich mich verwundert und dann sprang sie auch schon zwischen den anderen Asuras hin und her, und zwar so schnell das ich ihr kaum mit meinen Augen folgen konnte und den Soldaten der Inquestur schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, da einer nach dem anderen plötzlich auf den Boden lag. Ob sie tot oder bewusstlos waren, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste aber eines ganz sicher, diese Asura war ziemlich stark. Bei der ewigen Alchemie, die wollte man nicht als Feind haben.

"Du wirst mir nicht dazwischenfunken, verdammte Diebin."

"Hey! Das will ich nicht von einem dämlichen Inquisituragenten hören!"

"Nicht, wenn wir so kurz davor sind Sie endlich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen." sagte er und ignorierte die so genannte Diebin komplett.

"Sie? Zur Rechenschaft ziehen?" Die Asura in Gelb und Grün blinzelte ein paar mal, bevor sich ein wissendes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breitmachte. "Ihr habt die verschollene Asura gefunden, nicht wahr?"

"Selbst wenn." knurrte er. "wirst du das nicht mehr erleben."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, tauchten plötzlich die größten Golems auf die ich je gesehen hatte. Die waren locker zweimal so groß wie der berühmte Meister Funkel!

"Oh." machte die Asura ohne Namen nur bevor sie grinste und Zell zuzwinkerte. "Scheint als hätte die Skrittzelle neue Spielzeuge erschaffen."

Während ich zusah wie die Diebin aus irgendeinem Grund an den Golems hochsprang, nahm Zell das Gewehr von seinem Rücken und zielte.

"PASS AUF!" schrie ich aus Leibeskräften in der Hoffnung ihr so helfen zu können. Jemand der gegen die Inquestur ist, konnte ja nur mein Freund sein, dachte ich.

Zell schoss daneben vor Schreck und fluchte laut, während die Diebin von dem Golem runterfiel. Wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich dabei bestimmt gelacht. In einer fließenden Bewegung drehten sich beide zeitgleich nach mir um und entdecken mich sogar gleichzeitig, da sie beide auch zeitgleich etwas murmelten und dabei in meine Richtung sahen.

Die Golems nutzten die Gelegenheit und versuchten sich auf die Asura fallen zu lassen. Sie fielen, aber bei der ewigen Alchemie, war die Diebin schnell! Sie wich den Golems aus, welche sich beim fallen selbst zerstörten und explodierten.

Die Diebin schaute sich eine lange Zeit um und seufzte dann. "Sieht so aus als ob diese Angstzelle mal wieder entkommen ist."

Nach einem weiteren Seufzer guckte Sie rüber zu mir. "Danke für die Ablenkung, meine Kleine."

"Ich bin nicht klein!" brummte ich unglücklich.

Sie grinste einfach nur und schaute mich hochkonzentriert an, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und mal wieder seufzte. "Du bist nicht die für die Sie dich halten. Du siehst ihr aber verdammt ähnlich, daher kann ich es verstehen, aber deine Augenfarbe ist die Falsche. Tut mir leid."

"Tut dir leid? Was tut dir leid und was bedeutet das ganze überhaupt?"

"Das soll heißen, dass die Inquestur dich weiter jagen wird. Sie denken du bist Sie und sie wollen Rache an Ihr."

"Wer ist Sie?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Eine der höchstrangingsten Mitglieder im Pakt." war ihre unzufriedenstellende Antwort bevor Sie sich umdrehte und die Golems genauer betrachtete und mich einfach hier zurückließ, hinter dieser geschlossenen Stahltür.

"Du könntest wenigstens mir helfen hier heraus zu kommen, wenn du mir schon nicht meine Frage beantworten willst." rief ich ihr hinterher.

"Oh?" sagte Sie und drehte sich um. "Wenn ich wüsste wie würde ich es dir verraten, aber niemand weiß mehr wie diese Tür funktioniert. Das Geheimnis ist mit seinen Machern untergegangen." Sie guckte mich und diese Türen noch einmal unglücklich an, bevor sie zu sich einem der geschlagenen Inquesturagenten hinhockte. Sie durchsuchte ihn kurz und auch die anderen und auch den Golems gab sie eine kurze oberflächige Untersuchung bevor sie sich nochmal zu mir umdrehte und meinte. "Wenn ich nicht so unter Zeitdruck wäre, würde ich mich jetzt mit der Frage beschäftigen wie du dort überhaupt hineingekommen bist, aber dafür hab ich jetzt leider keine Zeit. Man sieht sich später. Zumindest wenn du es schaffen solltest irgendwann und irgendwie daraus zu entkommen."

Ich blinzelte einmal, nur einmal, und schon war sie weg. Ich guckte mich um, so gut ich es von dieser Position aus konnte, und konnte sie einfach nicht mehr entdecken. So schnell und plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht war, war sie nun auch wieder verschwunden. Wer bei der ewigen Alchemie war das und was soll das ganze überhaupt? Ich werde nun gejagt von der Inquestur weil sie mich für eine bestimmte Asura halten? Eine ranghohe Person im Pakt? Was, bei der ewigen Alchemie, ist überhaupt dieser Pakt?

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da noch saß und darüber nachdachte, aber irgendwann stand ich auf und ging weiter in dieses Labor hinein. Vielleicht würde ich weiter drinnen einen Weg finden hier heraus zu kommen. Gegen dieses Tor zu hauen würde nichts bringen, davon war ich mehr als überzeugt. Außerdem brauchte ich bald mal neue Kleidung. Die Blutung war zwar fürs erste gestoppt aber trotzdem war meine Kleidung voll von Blut. Und um das ganze noch zu toppen bekam ich langsam Hunger.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Der Gang den man vom Eingang aus sehen konnte, ging nach einer Biegung tief in den Boden hinein. Tiefer und Tiefer. So tief dass ich irgendwann kein Sonnenlicht mehr sehen konnte, sondern nur noch das Licht von Fackeln, die aus irgendeinem Grund noch leuchteten. Oder vielleicht war es auch wieder leuchteten? Ich wusste es nicht und war mir auch nicht ganz sicher welche Erklärung mir lieber war, aber zum Glück verschwanden diese Gedanken zurück in die ewige Alchemie als ich endlich unten ankam. Der Anblick der sich mir bot ließ mich alles andere vergessen.

Der Gang in dem ich jetzt trat, war anders als der letzte. Dieser hier glänzte silbern, war breit und hoch genug um zwei normale Golems aufeinander zu stappeln und zehn nebeneinander zu stapeln. "Was hatten sie damals hier vor gehabt?" fragte ich mich und bemerkte erst etwas verspätet, dass der Gang weiter vorne nochmal nach links abzweigte.

Langsam, um nicht meine Verletzung noch schlimmer zu machen, ging ich weiter. Eine Hand dauernd an die Wand gelehnt um mich zu stützen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich zur Abzweigung kam, aber schlussendlich kam ich dann doch dort an. Ich konnte mich zwar kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, aber ich wollte unbedingt dorthin. Denn ich konnte immer deutlicher Stimmen aus dieser Richtung vernehmen. Ich verstand nicht was sie sagten, und das obwohl die Stimmen immer lauter wurden, aber trotzdem waren und blieben sie für mich so unverständlich blieben wie das Gefüge der ewigen Alchemie. Gerade als ich um die Ecke biegen wollte, verlor ich plötzlich den Halt und sah nur noch helles Licht bevor ich auf den Boden aufschlug und das Bewusstsein verlor.


	2. Friedensstifter!

**Kapitel 2: Friedensstifter!**

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Irgendwann kam ich wieder zu mir oder zumindest fast. Ich war irgendwie in einem Zustand zwischen echtem Schlaf und dem normalen Wach-sein gefangen. Nach einer Weile fing ich an Stimmen zu hören, konnte sie aber leider immer noch nicht verstehen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ging das so weiter. In diesem Zustand Zeit zu messen, war etwas ganz anderes. Es war einfach unmöglich.

„So." konnte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hören und sogar verstehen. Bei der ewigen Alchemie! Ich konnte wieder wen hören! Ich hätte heulen können vor Freude aber leider war das in meinem Zustand auch nicht möglich.

„So." sagte die Stimme nochmal, lauter und deutlicher diesmal. „Das sollte der Rest des Giftes gewesen sein. Sie müsste auch gleich wieder aufwachen."

„Bist du dir sicher? Nicht das dir ein Fehler unterlaufen ist." erwiderte eine zweite Stimme.

„Ich mache keine Fehler, Yemmi. Guck du lieber mal nach ob die Tür nach draußen zu ist."

„Das habe ich vorhin schon gemacht, Gezzi. Sie ist zu! Da ist kein Durchkommen mehr."

„Verdammt. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn einfach mal -„

„Ich glaube sie wacht auf! Ich kann ihre Finger zucken sehen."

Und in der Tat konnte ich meine Finger spüren und wie sie über harten Boden langsam streiften. Nach einer weiteren gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte ich auch meine Zehen bewegen. Langsam, ganz langsam konnte ich wieder meinen Körper spüren. Bei der ewigen Alchemie! Ich konnte meinen Körper wieder spüren! Ich konnte mich wieder bewegen! Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, schlug ich meine Augen auf und starrte in zwei schwarze Augen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt sie wacht gleich auf." erwiderte die erste Stimme, zu der die schwarzen Augen gehörten zur zweiten Stimme, die etwas seitlich versetzt hinter der ersten stand.

„Ja, hast du." sagte die zweite Stimme, rollte ihre lila Augen kurz, blinzelte und starrte mir dann verblüfft und verwirrt ins Gesicht. Die erste Stimme gesellte sich nach einer kurzen Zeit dazu.

„Ehm?" sagte ich als es mir nach einer Weile unangenehm wurde so angestarrt zu werden. „Warum starrt ihr mich so an?"

„Gezzi?" erwiderte die zweite Stimme und ignorierte meine Frage komplett.

„Ja, Yemmi?" erwiderte Gezzi.

„Sie sieht schon irgendwie aus wie Sie, oder?" antwortete Yemmi während sie geistesabwesend ihr langes rechtes Ohr streichelte.

„Das tut Sie in der Tat."

„Würdet ihr mal aufhören mich zu ignorieren?" fuhr ich sie an. Es war mir unangenehm so angestarrt zu werden.

Mein plötzlicher Ausbruch lies sie blinzeln.

„Oh, ja. Tut uns leid." erwiderte Yemmi." Ich bin Friedensstifterin Yemmi und das hier ist meine Partnerin Gezzi."

Jetzt da sie es gesagt hatten, wanderten meine Augen über ihre Rüstungen und ich erkannte darin zweifelsohne die schwere Rüstung der Friedensstifter. Ein Hauch der Erleichterung erfüllte mich bei diesem Anblick.

„Friedensstifter! Zwei Friedensstifter. Ich habe zwei Friedensstifter gefunden!" jubelte ich laut, während sie mich perplex anstarrten und zurückwichen. Ich nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr und setzte mich etwas gerader hin.

Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Die Arbeit der Friedensstifter war oft eine undankbare, aber sie musste getan werden. Ohne die Friedensstifter würde in Rata Sum und Umgebung das blanke Chaos ausbrechen. Die Forscher würden machen was sie wollten und würden sich nicht um irgendwelche Gesetze scheren und ganz Rata Sum würde dann zum Spielball der Inquestur werden.

Naja, okay. Vielleicht war das etwas übertrieben, aber trotzdem war die Arbeit der Friedensstifter sehr wichtig.

„Warum freust du dich so uns zu sehen?" sagte daraufhin Gezzi. „Sehr merkwürdig."

„Ehm, ich habe gehofft ihr würdet mich sicher nach Hause zurückbringen?" sagte ich halb-flehend.

Yemmi seufzte. „Würde ich ja liebend gerne, aber ..."

„Aber wir haben keine Zeit für diesen Quatsch!" unterbrach Gezzi sie. „Unsere Aufgabe war es die Tür zu überprüfen!"

„Welche jetzt geschlossen ist!" erwiderte Yemmi.

„Ganz genau und darum müssen wir nun zu unserem temporären Vorgesetzten gehen!"

„Gezzi!" rief Yemmi ihrer Partnerin hinterher als sie einfach davon stürmen wollte. „Nun warte doch mal!"

„Worauf?" rief die Angesprochene, aber blieb stehen und kreuzte ihre Arme genervt vor ihrer Brust.

„Gib mir nur zwei Minuten, Gezzi. Mehr brauch ich nicht."

Ich beobachtete die beiden fasziniert. Wie sie sich so anstarrten und dabei einen kleinen Wettkampf austrugen. Wobei … die zwei sind Friedensstifter. Die werden doch nicht so etwas hier machen oder doch? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Oder zumindest dachte ich so bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Gezzi ihren Blick abwandte und nur „Zwei Minuten." murmelte und Yemmi grinste als ob sie grade eines der größten Geheimnisse der ewigen Alchemie entschlüsselt hätte.

Ich blinzelte einmal kurz und das Grinsen war von ihrem Gesicht wie weggefegt, als ob es nie dort gewesen war. Hatte ich mir das ganze nur eingebildet?

„So, meine Kleine." begann Yemmi und erhaschte direkt meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich bin NICHT klein!" erwiderte ich etwas gereizt. Ich hasste es so angesprochen zu werden.

Sie seufzte kurz und fuhr fort, als ob ich nie etwas erwidert hätte.

„Wir haben eine Auftrag hier und der beinhaltet dieses alte Labor. Eigentlich haben wir keine Zeit um auf dich aufzupassen, aber wir können dich auch nicht einfach hier zurücklassen. Wir können dich auch jetzt nicht zurück nach Rata Sum bringen. Zumindest nicht bevor wir mit unserer Mission hier fertig sind. Verstehst du das?"

Was bin ich für dich fragte ich mich. Ein Bookah? Ganz bestimmt nicht, aber ich nickte trotzdem ohne irgendetwas zu erwidern.

„Gut. Die beste Möglichkeit voran zu kommen und deine Gesundheit und auch Sicherheit zu gewährleisten ist wenn du es uns begleitest, bis wir dich zurück nach Rata Sum bringen können."

„Du weißt, du hast keine Wahl." warf Gezzi von der Tür ein.

„Sei ruhig, Gezzi!"

Ich nickte abermals, aber verstand immer noch nicht warum sie so weit ausholte um mir so etwas offensichtliches zu erklären.

Yemmi seufzte nochmals. „Wie meine Partnerin gerade sagte hast du keine wirkliche Wahl. Du wirst mit uns kommen müssen."

„Das war mir auch schon klar." erwiderte ich etwas pampig.

„Ketten, also." sagte daraufhin die braunhäutige Gezzi.

„Gezzi!"

„Was? Sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie kooperieren würde und dann ist da auch noch ihr Aussehen."

„Was bitte hat mein Aussehen mit dieser ganze Sache zu tun?"

„Du kannst nicht Sie sein, das ist gar nicht möglich. Infolgedessen bleibt nur noch eine plausible Möglichkeit: Du bist ein Klon von ihr! Von der Inquestur geschaffen um uns zu ..."

„Gezzi! Jetzt reicht es aber!" warf die lilaäugige Asura ein. „Deine Paranoia geht schon wieder mal mit dir durch!"

„Diese Paranoia lässt mich wieder und wieder einen Einsatz überleben!"

„Und diese Paranoia wird dich auch noch ins Grab bringen!"

Und so begannen die zwei Friedensstifter sich vor meinen Augen zu streiten. Ich hatte irgendwie das ungute Gefühl, dass es in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr lange sicher für mich sein würde, also krabbelte ich langsam rückwärts, da ich immer noch nicht aufgestanden war in der ganzen Zeit. Kaum war ich außer Reichweite zogen die beiden auch schon ihre Schwerter und gingen aufeinander los. Ich krabbelte langsam immer noch weiter bis ich rückwärts gegen etwas stieß was ich hier unten eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Meine Hände fühlten etwas weiches hinter meinem Rücken. Etwas das sich anfühlte wie Fell, aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein, oder? Mit einem kurzen Stoßgebet zur ewigen Alchemie brachte ich das letzte bischen Mut auf was ich hatte und das war nicht viel und guckte nach oben.

Der Anblick ließ mich das Atmen vergessen. Es verschlug mir die Sprache. Hinter mir stand ein riesiges Wesen das eine Rüstung trug, aber dort wo es keine Rüstung trug konnte ich Fell erkennen. Helles Fell, welches sich nicht gut mit der dunklen Rüstung, die es trug, vertrug. Mit einer Stimme die so laut und gereizt war, dass sie sogar einen Blitz hätte herbeirufen konnte, rief sie: „Was macht ihr zwei Idioten da? Und wer ist dieses dämliche Nagetier zu meinen Füßen?"

Die zwei Streitenden hörten auf zu kämpfen oder zumindest hörte ich keine aufeinander treffende Klingen mehr. Ich war auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt dieses Fellmonster über mir voller Angst anzustarren. Dass es mich Nagetier genannt hatte registrierte nur ein kleiner Teil meines genialen Gehirns, der Rest war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Angst zu haben oder einen Fluchtplan zu schmieden. Das Monster entschied sich für grade diesen Moment um mich von herab anzustarren und böse anzugrinsen. Als ob es meine Angst förmlich riechen konnte.

Ich hatte zwar davon gelesen, aber es nicht wirklich geglaubt. Wer glaubt schon etwas, dass er nicht selbst untersucht hat? Aber diese Zähne und dieses Maul an sich waren sicherlich groß genug um mich mit einem Habs zu verschlingen. Mich schauderte es bei diesem Gedanken und als es sich dann bückte und mich mit zwei starken und Klauen bewährten, stinkenden und eklig beharrten Händen packte, wusste ich das es aus mit mir war. Als es dann auch noch sein Maul aufmachte um mir schon einmal mein neues zu Hause zu zeigen, fiel ich, der ewigen Alchemie sei Dank, in Ohnmacht.


	3. Wula!

**Kapitel 3: Wula!**

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam war das erste was ich sah ein riesiges Gebiss direkt über mir. Ich war starr vor Schreck und konnte nicht einmal schreien, geschweige denn richtig atmen.

"Rexa! Lass sie in Ruhe und komm her." sagte eine forsche, weiblich klingende Stimme.

Ich konnte das riesige Gebiss leicht zusammenzucken sehen, bevor es sich langsam von mir wegbegab. Ich hörte wie seine Pfoten den Boden berührten und sich von mir wegbegaben, aber ich starrte weiter die Stelle an, wo ich sein Gebiss vorher gesehen hatte. Die Decke über mir war silbern und glänzte unter all dem Licht, was ich in diesem Raum wahrnehmen konnte und das obwohl dieser Ort seit Jahrzehnten verlassen ist, oder verlassen sein sollte. So sagen es zumindest alle und viele haben schon probiert ins alte Flammen-Labor hinein zu kommen, ohne Erfolg. Ich verstand nicht wirklich wie sie und ich hierhergelangt sind.

Selbst nachdem sich mein Herzschlag normalisiert hatte, lag ich für eine Ewigkeit dort und starrte an die Decke und dachte über dieses Rätsel nach ohne zu einer Lösung zu kommen. Gelegentlich hörte ich das Rascheln von Papier oder leise Schritte oder das Summen alter Maschinen und Computer. Es war ein bischen wie in Rata Sum und das beruhigte mich. Nach einer Weile schloss ich meine Augen und lauschte einfach nur noch den vertrauten Klängen bis sie urplötzlich aufhörten.

"Aufstehen." sagte eine mir bekannte Stimme zärtlich. Yemmi. Das war ganz eindeutig Yemmi. Ganz langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah in Yemmis lila Augen. Als sie sah, dass ich wach war, lächelte sie ganz leicht bevor sie langsam einen Schritt zurück machte. Mit einer Handbewegung machte sie mir klar, dass ich mich aufrichten sollte. Was ich dann auch tat und guckte mich verwirrt um.

"Wenn du nach Rexa oder Rahell suchst, die sind nicht hier. Die sind oben mit Gezzi."

"Rexa? Rahell?" fragte ich verständnislos.

"Die beiden Charr die dir so viel Angst gemacht haben."

"Char? Wie in Char für Charakter?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Nein, nicht Char wie in Charakter sondern Charr mit doppelt-r. R. Das Volk. Charr eben."

Ich guckte sie nur verwirrt an. Sie seufzte. "Groß, mit viel Fell, gehen auf zwei Beinen, riesiges Gebiss."

Ich blinzelte verwirrt, denn ich wusste grade nicht was sie meinte. Sie seufzte abermals.

"Es ist egal, meine Kleine. Ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig ... Wie sagen die Bookah nochmal dazu? Achja! Prinzessin!"

"Prinzessin?" erwiderte ich blinzelnd und voller Unverständnis. "Was ist eine Prinzessin?"

"Eine Prinzessin ist ein menschliches Mädchen, hoch angesehen, von Adel und möglicherweise die Erbin der Krone. Eine mögliche Herrscherin in der Zukunft, wenn sie zur Königin gekrönt wird."

"Aber auch gerne mal sehr behütet und vor allem weltfremd. Genau wie du eben." sagte eine weitere Stimme.

Yemmi und ich zuckten zusammen als sich diese neue Stimme bemerkbar machte. Ich guckte mich um und erspähte den Besitzer der Stimme. Es war eine grünäugige Asura mit kurzen Ohren und braunen Haaren. Im Gegensatz zu Gezzi und Yemmi trug sie keine Friedensstifterrüstung, sondern eine dunkle Rüstung mit hellen Rändern. Diese Rüstung war mir total unbekannt.

"Du bist also der Grund warum hier gerade alles schief läuft." begrüßte diese Asura mich kurzerhand ohne sich vorzustellen. Die Art und Weise wie sie mich dabei anstarrte, ließ mich zusammenzucken.

"Ma'am?" fragte Yemmi verwirrt.

"Ruhe, Yemmi." erwiderte sie barsch. "Ich weiß ja das ihr keinem der Orden angehört und nur für die unmittelbare Sicherheit von Rata Sum verantwortlich seid, aber trotzdem hatte ich bessere Arbeit erwartet."

"Aber Ma'am, sie -"

"Sie ist es nicht wert, das man viel aufhebens um sie macht."

"Aber -"

"Aber wo sind denn meine Manieren? Mein Name ist Wula und du bist ab sofort unsere Gefangene!" erwiderte Wula und hatte dabei nie ihre Augen von mir abgelassen. Sie starrte mich immer noch an.

"Eine Gefangene?" wiederholte ich verwirrt und ängstlich. "Was hab ich verbrochen?"

"Behinderung einer Militäroperation und das gleich mehrfach." erwiderte sie ungerührt. "Und damit das nicht so weiter geht, wirst du in Ketten gelegt. So einfach ist das und nun, Yemmi, halt sie fest."

"Aber Ma'am! Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so in Ketten legen!" protestierte Yemmi lautstark.

"Und wieso nicht?" wollte Wula wissen und drehte sich zum ersten mal seit beginn dieses Gespräches nach Yemmi um. "Sie wird nur unsere gesamte Operation stören, wenn wir es nicht tun und für weitere Störungen haben wir einfach keine Zeit. Wir sind sowieso schon leicht hinter dem Zeitplan. Also warum sollten wir sie nicht in Ketten legen um weitere Störungen dieser Art zu verhindern?"

"Weil sie wie Sie aussieht, Ma'am!"

"Wer ist diese Sie?" fragte ich dazwischen in der Hoffnung endlich eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu erhalten und mir erklären zu können, wie und warum dieser ganze Schlamassel überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Wula zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte einfach aber bestimmt: "Tut sie nicht. Augenfarbe ist falsch und selbst bei der Hautfarbe bin ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher ob ihre übereinstimmt. Es ist einfach zu lange her, dass ich sie ohne Rüstung gesehen habe. So oder so, es _sind_ zwei verschiedene Personen."

"K-könnte ich nicht irgendwie helfen?" fragte ich, in der Hoffnung so den Ketten entgehen zu können.

"Nein." sagte Wula ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern. "Darfst du nicht."

"Oh." sagte ich niedergeschlagen und setzte mich auf den kalten Metallboden. Ich ließ mich widerstandslos von Yemmi in Ketten legen, auch wenn ein kleiner Teil von mir sich wunderte woher sie so schnell eiserne Ketten herhatten.

* * *

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

Von meiner Stelle in der Ecke aus konnte ich beobachten wie Yemmi an den alten Maschinen arbeitete. Wula war vor einigen Minuten durch eine Tür verschwunden, aber nicht ohne den Schlüssel für meine Ketten ihr zu geben. Sie hat auch der Friedensstifterin noch irgendwas ins Ohr geflüstert, aber ich war zu weit weg und die Worte waren zu leise, als das ich es hätte verstehen können.

Natürlich langweiligte ich mich als Gefangene, aber lieber am Leben zu sein als Tod zu sein, nicht wahr? Außerdem, so war meine Hoffnung zumindest, dachte ich, das sie mich aus der Gefangenschaft entlassen werden sobald sie mit ihren Job hier fertig sind. Je weniger Ärger ich ihnen bis dahin bereite desto wahrscheinlicher war es.

Ich konnte es nicht wirklich sagen, aber es schien mir so als versuchten sie die Maschinen wieder zum Laufen zu bringen ... oder die Geheimnisse dieses Ortes zu lüften. Was mich wieder auf die Frage zurück brachte, wie sie es überhaupt hier hereingeschafft hatten. So wie die Maschinen aussahen und sich anhörten, konnte es noch nicht lange her sein und trotzdem waren sie laut Wula leicht hinter ihrem Zeitplan.

_BOOM!_

"WAH!" machte ich vor lauter Angst und Schrecken, denn dieses plötzliche Geräusch hatte mich fast zu Tode erschreckt.

_BOOM!_

"Autsch!" sagte ich als mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand hinter mir knallte.

_BOOM!_

"Was ist hier los?" fragte Wula, die plötzlich wieder im Raum stand und eine Antwort forderte. "Woher kommt dieser Lärm?"

_BOOM!_

"Ich weiß es nicht!" erwiderte Yemmi verwirrt.

_BOOM!_

"Hast du die Maschinen richtig programmiert?"

_BOOM!_

"Natürlich! Ich weiß was ich mache. Die Diagnoseprogramme zeigen auch nichts ungewöhnliches an."

_BOOM!_

Wula ging zu Yemmi und guckte grimmig auf die Apparaturen und stimmte ihr nach ein paar Sekunden augenscheinlich widerwillig zu. Ich sah den beiden zu wie sie an den Apparaten schufteten und nach der Ursache für den Lärm suchten, bis mir etwas auffiel.

"Der Lärm hat aufgehört." rief ich ihnen zu.

Die Ohren der zwei Asuras vor mir stellten sich darauf auf.

"Stimmt, aber das ändert nichts an der Frage woher oder warum dieser Lärm so urplötzlich auftauchte." entschied Wula nach ein paar Sekunden.

Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte ich das Lob angebracht war und das ich keins bekam, fand ich trotz dieser ganzen Situation um mich herum traurig.

"BOSS!" schrie plötzlich jemand.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" wollte Wula genervt wissen als ein riesiges, haariges Ungetüm mit Hörnern durch die niedrige Tür hereinstürmte.

"Waah! Bleib weg von mir." schrie ich als ich es sah.

"Bei der ewigen Alchemie! Nicht schon wieder so eine!" beschwerte sich Wula lauthals. "Yemmi! Beruhige sie! Rahell, du kommst mit mir!"

Ich schrie weiter vor Angst, unbeeindruckt davon dass das haarige Ungetüm was mich fressen wollte, den Raum verließ. Zumindest so lange bis mir jemand eine Backpfeife gab. Verwirrt stoppte ich mein Geschrei und sah verwirrt nach oben wo ein Schatten über mir aufragte. Yemmi. Yemmi stand über und starrte mich einfach nur an und fing dann plötzlich an zu lachen. Verwirrt starrte ich sie einfach nur an.

„Sorry meine Kleine, aber ich dachte nicht das mich jemand mal so ängstlich anschauen könnte." sagte sie lachend bevor sie kurz darauf wieder etwas ernster wurde. „Das was dir gerade so Angst gemacht hatte war ein Charr. Eine, wenn du so willst, große sprechende Katze die mit nem Stier gekreuzt wurde, und eine militärische Ausbildung hinter sich hat. Desweiteren ist Wula der Chef von uns allen hier, auch von den Charrs."

Ich blinzelte mal wieder und versuchte das ganze zu verdauen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass ich es richtig verstanden hatte fragte ich sie ängstlich. „Also solange Wula es nicht befiehlt mich zu fressen, brauch ich keine Angst zu haben?"

„Er, nicht es." erwiderte plötzlich die Stimme des Charrs von vorhin. „Und Asuras schmecken nicht." sagte er lachend.

Ich zuckte zusammen bei diesen Worten.

„Rahell! Ab mit dir nach oben! Zu Rexa und Gezzi!" befahl Wula wütend die neben ihm stand. „Wir haben keine Zeit zum lachen, die Situation ist kritisch!"

Rahell salutierte kurz und verschwand daraufhin. Ich starrte etwas verwirrt auf die Stelle wo das große Monster vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte und schon stand Wula vor mir und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

„Du machst auch nichts als Ärger." murmelte sie als sie sich hinkniete und anfing meine Fesseln zu bearbeiten.

„Was - wieso löst du plötzlich meine Fesseln?" fragte ich sie verwirrt. Vorhin hatte sie mich noch fesseln lassen und jetzt machte sie mir die Fesseln selber los? Ich verstand rein gar nichts mehr.

„Die Situation hat sich drastisch geändert. Aus irgendeinem mir unbekannten Grund ist plötzlich die Inquestur aufgetaucht und verlangt Einlass." erwiderte Wula in einem Tonfall der deutlich machte dass sie genau wusste warum sie hier waren aber sie jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen hatte. „Du wirst uns jetzt helfen müssen oder du kannst deiner Freiheit und wahrscheinlich sogar deinem Leben für immer auf Lebewohl sagen."

Ich starrte Wula nur verwirrt an. "Was -?"

"Glaubst du die Inquestur würde uns hier am leben lassen? Vor allem dich?" fragte Wula mich, aber bevor ich was erwidern konnte, redete sie schon weiter. "Nein, sie würden uns töten und möglicherweise vorher foltern. Unsere einzige Chance ist, dass wir das Geheimnis dieses alten Labors finden können, bevor wir überrannt werden."

Ich nickte nur ängstlich und fragte zaghaft: "Wonach sucht ihr hier eigentlich?"

"Das hier ist Gadds altes Labor, wie du vielleicht weißt. Hier hat er Zerstörer untersucht und einen Weg gefunden sie nicht nur einzufangen sondern auch einzudämmen."

"Zerstörer-resistente Schildtechnik?" fragte ich etwas ungläubig. "Wenn er das vor so langer Zeit geschafft hatte, warum haben wir dann diese Technik nicht?"

"Das_ ist_ eine gute Frage, aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit." erwiderte Wula leicht gereizt und frustriert.

Ich zuckte mal wieder leicht zusammen. Ich war einfach nicht an Wut gewöhnt, oder daran dass sie an meine Person gerichtet war.

"Tut mir leid, meine Kleine. Ich weiß, dass du für meine Wut nichts kannst, aber wir brauchen diese Daten, _dringend_." Betonte Wula und seufzte kurz erneut auf und fuhr in einem etwas gezwungenem ruhigerem ton fort. "Ich weiß so vieles und noch mehr über dich, meine Kleine, aber im Endeffekt haben wir wohl trotzdem versagt, denn du bist ja schließlich hier. Ich frage mich, wie Sie das aufnehmen wird." Die Asura stoppte und blinzelte als sie merkte was sie gesagt hatte, bevor sie die Augen wie schloss, laut stöhnte und sich dabei den Kopf rieb. "Jetzt mach ich diese Situation noch komplizierter als sie ohnehin schon ist!"

"Was? Was machst du komplizierter? Wobei habt ihr versagt? Wer ist wir und wer, bei der ewigen Alchemie. ist diese Sie von der ich dauernd höre?" fragte ich sie ziemlich zerknirscht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich der Antwort von so einigen Fragen ziemlich nahe war und dass ich sie nicht bekam, war dann doch etwas frustrierend.

Wula seufzte nochmal, lauter diesmal, und schien für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken zu spielen ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zu hämmern, aber das muss ich mir eingebildet haben, da niemand so etwas tun würde. Zumindest nicht freiwillig, schließlich tut das weh!

Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und als ich sie wieder aufmachte, beäugte die grünäugige Asura mich komisch. Hatte ich das vorhin etwa laut gesagt? Sie beäugte mich weiter komisch und sprach nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder mit mir. "Ich werde dir deine Fragen beantworten, aber nur dann - und ich meine das auch so - wenn du kooperierst und uns bei der Suche hilfst. Anderenfalls wirst du niemals - "

_BOOM!_

"Verdammte Inquestur!" brüllte Wula plötzlich wutentbrannt an die Decke als der Krach wieder anfing. "Wissen die nicht was für sensible Geräte hier unten versteckt sind? Sie werden noch alles zerstören wenn sie so weiter machen!"

_BOOM!_

Sie schaute mich an. "Yemmi hel -"

_"BOOM!"_

"-fen und zwar jetzt!"

_BOOM!_

"Aber -" versuchte ich.

_BOOM!_

"Nix aber! -"

_BOOM!_

"- Hilf ihr! Sofort! -"

_BOOM!_

"- Verdammte -"

_BOOM!_

"- Inquestur! -"

_BOOM!_

"- DESA! -" rief Wula als sie bemerkte, dass ich mich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

_BOOM!_

"- AN DIE ARBEIT!" schrie sie jetzt so laut, dass sie dem Lärm von oben Konkurrenz machte.

_BOOM!_

"ODER WILLST DU - "

_BOOM!_

"LIEBER STERBEN?"

_BOOM!_

Sterben? Nein, das wollte ich ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich wollte leben! Also rannte ich so schnell ich konnte zur nächsten Maschine, zur nächsten Holoplattform ... zum nächsten das irgendwie nach alter und gleichzeitig neuer Asura-technik aussah und machte mich an die Arbeit, während ich von oben das Stakkato des Lärms hören konnte. Mein einziger Gedanke dabei war 'bitte, bitte, lass mich schnell finden was sie hier suchen! Ich will noch nicht sterben! Ich will leben!'

* * *

**A/N:** Wula ist im übrigen der Name einer Asura im Spiel. Einer Späherin der Wachsamen, die in der Flammenkamm-Steppe ihren Dienst tut. Und der Name unserer Hauptperson hat endlich das Licht der Welt erblickt. Bleibt die Frage, wen ich damit überrascht habe? o.O


	4. Kampf der Geschwister!

**Kapitel 4: Kampf der Geschwister!**

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

"Ich glaub ich hab es gefunden!" rief ich Yemmi über die lauten Explosionen zu, welche dann auch direkt zu mir rüber kam und mir über die Schulter guckte. Zusammen studierten wir den alten Bildschirm und seine Inhalte für ein paar Minuten.

"Ja, sieht ganz danach aus, meine Kleine."

"Nenn mich nicht meine Kleine!" murmelte ich verstimmt.

"Nun müssen wir nur noch diese Informationen hier sicher rausbringen ... und dabei am besten auch noch die Inquestur davon überzeugen, dass wir nichts gefunden haben."

"Beim ersten kann ich dir nicht helfen, Yemmi, aber beim zweiten. Ich sollte in der Lage sein, diese Rechner so aussehen zu lassen, als wären jegliche Informationen schon zu Gadds Zeiten verloren gewesen und wir irgendwann einfach aufgegeben haben, wenn ich genug Zeit habe."

"Und wieviel Zeit wäre genug Zeit?" fragte die grimmige Stimme von Wula, die wie so üblich, plötzlich im Raum auftauchte.

Ich dachte nach über die Frage, da sie wirklich berechtig war, als plötzlich ein Stück von der Decke mit einem lautem Rumms vor mir landete. Ich schluckte als ich das Stück genauer betrachtete. Es war groß genug um mich erschlagen zu können. Ich dankte im stillen der ewigen Alchemie, dass sie mich verschont hatte. "Ich glaube. " schluckte ich. "nicht genug."

Wula starrte an die Decke, ihre Augen und ihre Haltung konnte ich wie üblich nicht lesen. "Ja, da hast du wohl recht, meine Kleine." Sie seufzte und schaute sich um und begutachtete den Raum als ob sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen würde, zumindest kam es mir so vor. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wielange die Tür oder die Wände noch dem Ansturm der Inquestur standhalten, aber ich bezweifle irgendwie das sie uns die Zeit geben würde die dafür nötig ist. Wir werden wohl das Labor sprengen müssen um zu verhindern, dass die Inquestur dieses Wissen erhält."

"Aber -"

"Aber was?"

"Aber wie sollen wir hier rauskommen, wenn wir das Labor sprengen. Vor allem mit der Inquestur vor der verschlossenen Tür!?" fragte ich halb hysterisch, halb verwirrt.

Wula grinste mich nur an. Sie grinste auf so eine Art und Weise das mir ein Schauer überm Rücken lief. "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, meine Kleine. Zerstör lieber die ganzen Maschinen im Labor, während ich mich um unsere Flucht kümmere." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. "Natürlich aber erst nachdem ihr die Informationen gesichert habt, aber beeilt euch dabei."

* * *

**Tyria, Maguuma Dschungel, Provinz Metrica**

"Sie ist verrückt. Ihr seid alle verrückt!" keuchte ich als halbwegs wieder zu Atem kam nach dem Marathonlauf zu dem Wula uns - oder zumindest mich - förmlich gezwungen hatte.

"Und trotzdem bist du noch immer hier bei uns." erwiderte die Anführerin dieser kleinen Gruppe.

"War ja nicht so als ob ich eine Chance hätte! Entweder mitkommen oder sterben und es tut mir ja leid, aber auf sterben hab ich nun mal keine Lust!"

"Hat ja doch ein Rückgrat, die Kleine." erwiderte einer der Charrs amüsiert. Ich konnte sie immer noch nicht auseinanderhalten und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass ich es jemals schaffen würde. Die zwei sahen einfach zu gleich aus, zumindest für mich.

Ich ignorierte das Geplänkel der beiden Charrs und erinnerte mich kurz daran, warum ich hier nach Atem hechelte.

Ich hatte zusammen mit Yemmi ein paar der Maschinen kurzgeschlossen und um sicher zu gehen, noch ein paar kleine Bomben gebastelt aus Zeug, das wir im Labor gefunden hatten. Gadd war anscheinend sehr paranoid gewesen und wollte wohl nicht, dass die paar Zerstörer, die immer noch gefangen waren - zumindest bevor sie das Labor gesprengt hatten - entkommen konnten oder das jemand seine Daten zu seinen Lebzeiten kriegt. Yemmi meinte, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Kombination der beiden Sachen war. Nach den ganzen Sachen die ich hier gesehen habe, vor allem in den Maschinen, in der Rechnern, würde es mich nicht wundern. Es gab viele paranoide Asura in Rata Sum die ihre Forschung teilweise auf sehr erschreckende Art und Weise beschützten.

Ich hatte zusammen mit Yemmi eine Verbindung aufgebaut, mit der man alle Maschinen und die Bomben aus der Entfernung gleichzeitig zünden konnte. Wula kam wie so oft herein als wäre sie ein Geist und erschreckte mich dabei natürlich und baute noch eine weitere Sicherung ein. Einen Zeitzünder, der so bald sie eingebaut waren direkt startete. Als ich sie darauf ansprach meinte sie nur, dass sie der Inquestur dieses Wissen nicht anvertraue und sie lieber sicher geht, dass die Inquestur es nicht kriegt. Und sie sagte das ganze ohne ihr Gesicht zu verziehen oder irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Das war für mich der letzte Beweis dass diese Asura verrückt war. Übergeschnappt, von der ewigen Alchemie verlassen ... und sie machte mir Angst, mehr Angst als die Inquestur vor der Tür oder der Arkane Rat in Rata Sum.

Und ihr Fluchtplan war sogar noch verrückter, aber niemand sagte was dazu. Entweder waren sie ihren Wahnsinn gewohnt, waren genauso verückt oder sie hatten eine riesige Angst vor Wula. Für mich war es die Angst, und ich schätze für alle anderen war es eine Mixtur aus allen drei Sachen.

Sie trommelte alle kurz zusammen und öffnete einfach ein Portal zu einem anderen Ort und schubste mich einfach dadurch ohne irgendetwas zu erklären. Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte der Rest neben mir auf, wobei einer der zwei Charrs sogar fast auf mir landete. Ich konnte grade noch in Sicherheit springen. Als letzte tauchte Wula wie ein Geist auf, und natürlich direkt hinter mir, was mich mehr erschreckte als einer der zwei Charrs. Diese Asura machte mir definitiv Angst und so langsam glaubte ich, dass sie es mit Absicht machte.

Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wo wir waren, aber Wula wusste es anscheinend genau da sie sich gezielt umguckte und dann nach ein paar Sekunden meinte, dass die Inquestur es wohl doch geschafft hatte ins Labor einzudringen trotz der schweren gesicherten Türen. Einer der Charrs erwiderte nur, dass sie zwar den Eingang so gut wie möglich barrikadiert hatten, es aber trotzdem nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war bis dies passierte.

Wula guckte mich kurz mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an den ich nicht einordnen konnte, bevor sie zustimmte und meinte dass es Zeit wäre der Inquestur ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk zu geben. Sie gab mir nichtmal die Möglichkeit etwas zu erwidern oder zu fragen, was sie meinte als plötzlich der Felsen hinter mir - und sogar unter mir - anfing in Flammen zu stehen und zusammenzubrechen.

Ich sprang grade noch rechtzeitig auf und rannte hinter Wula her die komische Geräusche machte. Ich hatte keine Zeit nach den anderen zu gucken, alleine der Versuch an Wula dran zu bleiben kostete mich eine Menge Energie. Zu viel um mich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren. Und so rannte und rannte ich, wahrscheinlich sogar um mein Leben, mal wieder. Wer wusste schon wieviele das überlebt hatten? Wieviele uns schon verfolgten auf unserem weg?

Ich rannte und rannte für Stunden und Aberstunden - oder zumindest fühlt es sich so an - bis wir irgendwann und irgendwo anhielten und ich für eine lange Zeit nach Atem keuchte bevor ich wieder sprechen konnte.

"Yemmi, Gezzi, es scheint so, als könntet ihr nicht so schnell zurück nach Rata Sum, wie geplant."

"Pah." machte Gezzi unbeeindruckt. "Ich hab von Anfang an nicht dran geglaubt, dass dies nach Plan abläuft. Zweitens, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass du schon lange vorher vorhattest, dass alte Flammenlabor zu sprengen. Drittens, abgesehen von "unterstützt die Wachsamen bei ihrer Mission, aber bitte unauffällig", weiß ich von keinem Plan."

"Und sofern kein Agent der Inquestur uns gesehen hat, waren wir unauffällig." ergänzte Yemmi im Versuch hilfreich zu sein, welches sie meiner Meinung nach nicht war. Nicht wirklich.

"Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" fragte einer der Charrs.

"Im Äthervolt-Labor." erwiderten Yemmi, Gezzi und Wula gleichzeitig.

"Wo?" fragten ich und die beiden Charrs gemeinsam.

"Im Äthervolt-Labor." wiederholte Gezzi. "Dieses Labor liegt halb versteckt in den Bergen nördlich der Provinz Metrica."

"N-nördlich der Provinz Metrica? Wo bei der ewigen Alchemie sind wir dann?" fragte ich panisch. "Und wie kommen wir jetzt zurück nach Rata Sum? In Sicherheit?"

"In der Brisban Wildnis." erwiderte Gezzi gleichzeitig gelangweilt als auch genervt. Wie sie das anstellte wusste ich nicht, aber sie schaffte es. Es kann auch sein, dass ich es mir in meiner Panik auch einfach einbildete. "Und Rata Sum? Sicher? Das ich nicht lache. Rata Sum ist vieles, aber sicher ist es ganz bestimmt nicht. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen würden und Regeln aufgestellt hätten, wäre Rata Sum schon vor sehr langer Zeit ein Krater geworden!"

"Aber -"

"Was Gezzi sagt stimmt." sagte Wula. "Selbst die Hauptstadt der Bookahs und Norn ist ungefährlicher."

"Bookah? Norn?"

"Du weißt auch gar nichts über diese Welt oder?" erwiderte Wula genervt und starrte für eine Sekunde aus irgendeinem Grund Yemmi böse an, die - zu meinem Erstaunen - genervt zurückstarrte. "Du bist wahrlich wie so manche menschliche Prinzessin. Zu behütet um rausgelassen zu werden, und doch bist du hier. Und die Inquestur ist nun hinter dir her." Sie seufzte.

"Warum ist die Inquestur eigentlich hinter ihr her?" fragte Gezzi jetzt scheinbar interessiert, ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie es wirklich war oder nur so tat, aber die Antworten auf diese Frage interessierte mich auch. "Du hast uns ja gesagt, dass sie nicht die Verschollene Asura ist und du musst es wissen, schließlich hast du sie persönlich gekannt."

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" erwiderte die grünäugige Asura gereizt. "Ihr dachtet sie wäre Sie und dasselbe tut auch die Inquestur."

"Asura hier, Asura da, können wir mal über was anderes sprechen?" fragte einer der Charrs. "Oder uns in Bewegung setzen? Diese ganze Umgebung macht mich ganz unwohl."

"Hast ja recht, Rahell. Wir sollten uns in Bewegung setzen. Hier ist es nicht sicher. Die nächste Inquesturbasis ist für meinen Geschmack viel zu nah."

"Inquesturbasis?" fragte ich leicht alarmiert und guckte mich um. "Wo?"

"Im Westen, hinter dem Berg da ist eine kleine Basis der Inquestur versteckt und genau aus dem Grund gehen wir auch nach Osten. So weit wie möglich weg von der Inquestur." erwiderte Wula und zeigte in die angesprochene Richtung. "Aber!" sagte sie etwas lauter und brachte mich dazu sie wieder anzugucken nachdem ich geguckt hatte ob ich von hier aus die Basis sehen konnte. "Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es deswegen sicherer ist. Es gibt mehr als nur die Inquestur."

"Kraits!" erwiderte ich als ich mich an die fast-Begegnung erinnerte.

"Zum Beispiel, aber es gibt noch sehr viel mehr. Hylekstämme, Trolle, Untote, der Alptraumhof, Zentauren, Wölfe, Riesenspinnen und noch viel viel mehr." zählte Yemmi auf. "Man muss wissen wie man sich am besten verteidigt gegen diese und andere Gefahren in dieser Welt."

"Aber dazu bist du ja nicht in der Lage." fuhr Gezzi herzlos, unbarmherzig und unnachgiebig fort. "Du hast keinerlei Ahnung vom Kampf, von Waffen oder der Welt. In anderen Worten: es ist ein Wunder dass du überhaupt so lange überlebt hast. Solche wie du überleben sehr sehr sehr selten, denn schließlich sterben die Dummen und Entbehrlichen zuerst in zahllosen Experimenten und du scheinst mir zumindest entbehrlich zu sein, wenn nicht sogar dämlicher als ein einzelner Skritt."

"Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass jemand dafür sorgte dass sie nicht als entbehrlich angesehen wird." setzte Yemmi hinzu. "Dasselbe hatten sie vor ein paar Jahren auch mit Teyo gemacht, zumindest den Gerüchten nach."

"Pah, Teyo. Idiotisches Stück. Es ist gut das sie tot ist. Ein großes Inquesturmiststück weniger." sagte die andere Friedensstifterin. "Niemand hat sie je vermisst und ich bezweifle dass sie jetzt damit anfangen werden. Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass manche gejubelt haben als sie starb."

"Jubeln?"

"Natürlich, wenn einer in der Inquestur stirbt, steigt ein anderer hoch. Er oder sie hat nun Untergebene die er herumschubsen kann. So funktioniert die Inquestur nun mal und jetzt lass uns gehen."

"Gehen? Wohin?" fragte ich, immer noch ein bischen unsicher über diese ganze Situation.

"Nach Löwenstein, natürlich." war die einhellige Antwort aller Personen um mich herum. So einstimmig das ich nicht mal wagte zu fragen was Löwenstein überhaupt ist.

* * *

**Tyria, Kryta, Löwenstein**

Ich blinzelte und blinzelte, aber es wurde nicht besser. Nachdem Wula uns durch was-weiß-ich-wodurch gejagt hatte und wir unzähligen Monstern ausgewichen waren, kamen wir zu einer Höhle. Wula hatte gesagt, dahinter würde unser Ziel sein. Schön und gut dachte ich nur, aber das bringt mir nichts, wenn ich nichts sehen kann. Es war einfach viel zu hell nach dieser dunklen Höhle!

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde es besser und ich konnte endlich was sehen, aber das machte es nicht wirklich besser. Die Stadt war einfach hell und so weiß. "Wo sind wir hier?" fragte ich nur laut.

"Willkommen in Löwenstein." antwortete Wula in einem Ton, der wohl sagen sollte das diese drei Wörter alles erklärten. "Oh, Rexa? Rahell? Gezzi? Ihr drei könnt gehen, ich werde euch nicht mehr brauchen. Aber Yemmi, du bleibst noch ein wenig hier."

"Löwenstein, was ist Löwenstein?" fragte ich stattdessen nur verwirrt. Ich fühlte mich verwirrte als ich es jemals zu vor gewesen bin. Die beiden großen Charrs die mir immer noch Angst einjagten, salutierten kurz und liefen zurück in die Höhle und Gezzi verzog nur kurz das Gesicht und ging nach Osten, während Wula nach Süden ging und wir ihr folgten.

"Löwenstein ist eine Stadt in der Mitte von Tyria. Eine Stadt mit einer langen und teilweise sehr blutigen Geschichte und wird meistens auch freie Stadt genannt und - warte mal, ist das ein Luftschiff?" erwiderte Wula und zeigte dann plötzlich in die Luft, wo ich ein ziemlich ramponiert aussehendes Ding in der Luft schweben sah, bevor es mehr oder weniger landete. Eher weniger.

"Bei der ewigen Alchemie! Ist das die 'Vergeudete Zeit'?!"

"'Vergeudete Zeit'? Wer vergeudet hier Zeit?" fragte ich verwirrt, abermals.

"Das Schiff heißt Vergeudete Zeit. Eigentlich heißt das Schiff offiziell 'Vergeudet meine Zeit nicht und baut das Schiff richtig ihr Idioten' oder so, aber jeder nennt es nur 'Vergeudete Zeit' und es war das persönliche Schiff der verschollenen Asura!"

"Die verschollene Asura? Hatte die Inquestur mich nicht so genannt?"

"Es ist mir egal, wer dich was genannt hat! Ich hab nur keine Lust mehr auf dieses Theater und daher werden wir es jetzt beenden!" erwiderte Wula anstelle eine Antwort.

"Was für ein Theater?" schaffte ich grade herauszubringen bevor Wula mich und Yemmi bei den Armen nahm und uns sonstwo hinbrachte.

* * *

**Tyria, Kryta, Löwenstein**

"Also eins muss man dir lassen, landen kannst du aber wirklich hervorragend." war der erste Satz den ich hörte als Wula mit uns zweien irgendwo wieder auftauchte. Aber denjenigen oder diejenige die es sagte, konnte ich nirgendwo sehen. "Abgesehen vom verschwinden natürlich."

"Was soll das denn wieder bedeuten, Vervain?!" sagte eine andere aufgebrachte Stimme, die mir auf irgendeine Art und Weise vertraut vorkam und trotzdem auch nicht. Ich war verwirrt, wieder einmal. Auch diese zweite Stimme konnte ich nicht entdecken. Abgesehen von Yemmi und Wula und sah ich niemanden, wo immer wir auch waren.

"Och, du weißt schon, das übliche. Irgendwer muss Razors Job doch übernehmen, wenn er nicht hier ist um dich zu schikanieren und echte Arbeit für die Wachsamen bzw. für den Pakt macht." Sagte die Stimme namens Vervain als nächstes.

"Ähm, Wula?" fragte ich zögerlich, während die zweite-halbfremde Stimme erwiderte. "Was meinst du mit "echter Arbeit"?!"

"Ja?" erwiderte diese einfach nur aus irgendeinem Grund leicht grinsend. Das machte mir irgendwie Angst. "Echte Arbeit halt."

"Wo sind wir hier und wer spricht da und wo?" "Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, Vervain."

"Wir sind über dem Platz, in der Mitte von Löwenstein und diejenigen die sprechen - " "Razor -"

" - sind ein Sylvari den ich nicht kenne und deine Schwester die sich über irgendetwas anscheinend streiten." sagte eine weitere Stimme die ich nicht kannte, aber die ich definitiv ausfindig machen konnte, da sie direkt hinter Wula, aus meiner Sicht auftauchte. "Musst du dauernd den Fellklops erwähnen?"

Wula, die zu mir geguckte hatte, drehte sich und fing prompt an zu lachen als sie diese neue Asura erblickte. Ich guckte Yemmi nur an, die mich anguckte und dann guckten wir gemeinsam Wula an und konnten uns keinen Reim darauf machen, oder zumindest ich konnte es nicht. Ich hatte Wula in der kurzen Zeit in der ich sie kannte nicht einmal lächeln gesehen, aber hier lachte sie jetzt grade ausgiebig. "Fellklops? Also ehrlich, Dena. Deine Beleidigungen waren schon mal besser."

"Ja, ich finde es auch schön dich wiederzusehen Wula, aber das ist kein Grund für einen Lachanfall." erwiderte die namenlose Asura nur während sie mit einem Fuß leicht auf den Boden stampfte. "Tut mir ja leid, dass ich mit was wichtigerem beschäftigt war als mir Beleidigungen für den pinken Charr auszudenken!"

"Tut mir leid, Deja, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, heute zwei verschollene Asuras zu treffen." sagte Wula lachend. "Hast du dann stattdessen den Untergang -"

"Zwei verschollene Asuras?" wiederholten wir alle drei fragend, während sich Wula langsam wieder einkriegte und dabei eine kleine Handbewgung machte.

"Naja, dich und Dena da unten." sagte Wula darauf immer noch so unnatürlich - zumindest unnatürlich für mich - gut gelaunt und sah dabei so aus als ob sie auf etwas bestimmtes warten würde. "Und ich hoffe es stört euch nicht, aber ich hab die beiden anderen Stimmen für den Moment mal ausgesperrt."

Ach darum war es hier plötzlich stiller geworden, dachte ich nur.

"Ja, gut, ich war ein paar Jahre auf der Flucht und kann und hab dabei einiges neues gelernt und gesehen und war eigentlich gerade beim herausfinden, wo meine alten Vorgesetzten in Löwenstein jetzt stecken als ich dieses Schiff abstürzen gesehen habe. Ich kann also verstehen warum ich als verschollene Asura gelte, aber warum auch Dena?" erwiderte Deja ohne auch nur auf den zweiten Satz von Wula einzugehen.

"Naja, Dena war die letzten zwei Jahre weg. Niemand wusste warum oder wieso. Spurlos weg, Sie und ein paar ihrer engsten Verbündete. Kurz nach dem Sieg gegen Zhaitan."

"Zhaitan ist tot?" fragte die Asura namens Deja verblüfft.

"Ähm?" machte ich darauf.

"Ja, Desa?" fragte die fremde Asura.

"Wo-woher weißt du meinen Namen und warum klingt deiner so ähnlich wie meiner? Und was bitte ist ein Zhaitan?" "

Anstelle einer verbalen Antwort starrte sie mich einfach nur mit ihren weißen Augen verblüfft an und bevor ihre ganze Körperhaltung sich plötzlich änderte und sie nur eine einzigen Satz an Wula richtete. "Das hast du doch nicht wirklich getan!"

"Doch." war Wulas einfache Antwort. "Auf Ihren Befehl hin."

"Yemmi! Warum hast die beiden nicht aufgehalten?" richtete sich die fremde Asura plötzlich an Yemmi, die nur verwirrt reagierte und dabei anscheinend genau so wenig Ahnung hatte wie ich was hier los war. Aber anscheinend reichte das der anderen Asura schon als Antwort, da sie sich direkt wieder an Wula wandte.

"Bei der ewigen Alchemie, Wula! Du weißt es doch besser!"

"Du warst nicht hier, Deja! Du bist nicht in der Lage mir Vorwürfe zu machen! Du solltest sie lieber an Dena richten oder an dich selbst! Wir konnten nicht dauernd auf die Kleine aufpassen! Dafür haben und hatten wir keine Zeit! Also taten Dena und ich das einzige was wir tun konnten."

"Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!"

"Was ich glaube geht dich gar nichts an, Deja. Diese Welt hat sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert und da waren wir halt gezwungen harte Entscheidungen zu treffen! Und warum diskutiert du das überhaupt mit mir und nicht mit ihr?"

"Ich verstehe rein gar nichts." brachte ich da hervor.

Diese andere Asura guckte mich kurz mit ihren Augen an, die schon fast tot aussahen, und sagte nur einen Satz. "Ich werde das jetzt und hier beenden!"

"Das wird ja besser als ich es mir vorstellen konnte!" sagte Wula nur und verschwand mal wieder mit mir irgendwohin, und wahrscheinlich auch mit Yemmi.

* * *

**Tyria, Kryta, Löwenstein**

"Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Vervain?" war das erste Wort was ich hörte als ich wieder was sehen und hören konnte, nachdem Wula mich unfreiwillig mal wieder durch ein Portal gejagt hatte. Ich konnte jetzt endlich die zwei Personen von vorhin sehen. Eine Asura in einer schweren Rüstung, die ziemlich zerbeult und mitgenommen aussah. Hier und da fehlten sogar Teile, wie ihr linker Handschuh. Die andere Person war ein dunkles großes Wesen. Etwas was ich vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte und nicht einschätzen konnte, in jeglicher Hinsicht.

"Ich will nur herausfinden, wo du die letzten Monate warst." erwiderte die Person namens Vervain. "Du hast ja anscheinend nicht geplant die Menschen, Norn, Sylvari, Charr oder Quaggans auszulöschen. Auch von Unterwerfung kann bisher nicht die Rede sein."

"Die Menschen rotten sich noch von alleine aus, da muss ich nichts machen. Die Norn sind es nicht wert und ich habe noch kein Gegenmittel für Arsonia gefunden. Was die Quaggans und Charrs angeht, da hab ich mehr als genug Pläne. Ich hab und hatte nur keine Zeit bisher einen davon in die Tat umzusetzen."

"Du hast auch wirklich für alles einen Plan -"

"Schnauze halten, Sylvari. Ich hab da was mit Dena zu klären." sagte da Deja gebieterischdie ich erst jetzt entdeckte. Sie rannte nicht, aber bewegte sich dennoch verdammt schnell und zielstrebig auf die Asura in der schweren Rüstung zu, mit einem großen Hammer in der Hand. Dena oder wie sie hieß sprang bei der Stimme leicht auf und drehte sich langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, um. In der gleichen Sekunde bemerkte ich aus dem Augenwinkel Wula. Sie stand oder lag besser auf einem Trümmerteil von diesem Schiff von vorhin und guckte gebannt grinsend die zwei Asuras an. Jetzt wo ich sie sah da sah, bemerkte ich dass ich auf einem Trümmerteil stand, genau so wie Yemmi, die neben mir stand, und die wahrscheinlich genau so verdutzt und verwirrt reinschaute wie ich.

"Kann man denn nicht einmal in Löwenstein ein Gespräch führen ohne dass mindestens eine Person das unterbrechen muss?"

"Hatte ich nicht gerade gesagt, dass du Sendepause hast, Sylvari? Es ist mir scheiß egal was du mit ihr zu klären hast, das kannst du machen wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin." sagte Deja als sie direkt vor den beiden stand.

"Ich würde auf sie hören, Vervain." sagte die andere Asura leise und klang dabei verdammt ängstlich.

Die andere ... Person guckte zwischen den beiden Asura hin und her, bis sie sich wieder an ihren alten Gesprächspartner wandte. "Ganz schon unhöflich und ... hab ich da gerade Angst aus deiner Stimme gehört, Dena? Oh, wenn das - "

"Letzte Warnung, Sylvari! Halt endlich den Rand, bevor ich dir noch was breche!"

"Und wie beim blassen Baum willst du - aaaaaaargh!" schrie der Sylvari den letzten Teil als er zu Boden fiel, da Deja ihm so stark gegen eins seiner Beine getreten hatte, dass ich es selbst hier oben brechen hören konnte.

"Das, Vervain, ist Deja, von den Charrs auch Stahlbein genannt, und meine große Schwester die ich Jahre lang nicht gesehen habe." kam da die Antwort.

"Das ist -" begann Vervain, aber ein wütender Blick von Deja brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Jetzt wo sein Bein gebrochen war, schien er nicht mehr so erpicht darauf Widerworte zu geben.

"Ja, ihre große Schwester." beantwortete Deja Vervains nicht gestellte Frage. "Die einzige Person vor der Dena jemals Respekt hatte."

"Respekt? Pah, Angst trifft es so viel besser!"

"Von deiner Angst ist nun aber gar nichts mehr zu sehen."

"Ich hatte kurzzeitig vergessen, dass ich kein Niemand mehr bin und mich nicht mehr vor dir zu fürchten haben."

"Große Worte für eine kleine Person."

"Du bist doch selber nicht größer!"

"Na warte!" knurrte Deja nur und schon kämpften die zwei hier mit einander. Mal hier ein Hammer, mal dort ein Schwert oder einen Streitkolben. Die zwei nahmen sich jede Waffe die beim abgestürzten Luftschiff herumlag, und ich musste zugeben, das hier eine Menge verschiedener Waffen herumlagen.

"Das ist ja besser als erwartet." lachte Wula da neben mir plötzlich.

"Was ist daran lustig? Die beiden werden sich umbringen?" erwiderte ich daraufhin nur.

"Umbringen? Unsinn! Die zwei werden nur eine neue Hierarchie zwischen sich ausmachen, das hatte Dena seit Ewigkeiten vor. Deja zu zeigen wo der Hammer hängt."

"Du sagst das so als ob das normal wäre." Sagte ich leicht verstört bei der Vorstellung.

"Das ist Normalität für die zwei, oder zumindest war es das." erwiderte Wula nur. "Und außerdem, kriegen wir Gesellschaft."

Ich blinzelte bei diesen Worten und guckte mich um. Tatsächlich, es kamen immer mehr Personen zusammen - Personen die zu Völkern gehören von denen ich noch nichts gewusst hatte - die einen losen Kreis bildeten. Wenn ich so drüber nachdachte, eigentlich verständlich. Dieses Luftschiff war abgestürzt und natürlich würden viele Personen kommen und sich das angucken. Dazu kamen die Kampfgeräusche zwischen Dena und Deja, natürlich würde das Leute anziehen. War in Rata Sum ja schließlich nicht sehr viel anders.

"Kann mir mal einer sagen, was hier los ist?" donnerte plötzlich eine Stimme so laut, dass es mir in den Ohren dröhnte.

"Die zwei Asuras kämpfen, das siehst du doch." sagte daraufhin Vervain zu der anderen Person. Eine große bleiche und schwarzhaarige Gestalt.

"Der nächste der was sagt, bevor ich mit Dena fertig bin, kann was erleben!" knurrte Deja leise. So leise das ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass es kaum einer gehört hatte.

"Das seh ich selbst, Sylvari!" erwiderte die große Gestalt und prompt tauchte Deja unter ihm auf und schwang einen Hammer, den sie vorhin aus Denas Armen gerissen hatte, und traf ihn so hart, dass er keuchend und wimmernd auf den Boden landete. Eine Sekunde darauf war Deja schon wieder bei Dena, die den Hammerschlag geschickt auswich indem sie zur Seite sprang und ihr einen Schild gegen den Kopf knallte.

"Mist. Der Spaß ist vorbei." meinte da Wula plötzlich und deutete nur auf eine große blonde Gestalt mit Haaren im Gesicht und eine - oder einen? - Charr. "Oder vielleicht auch nicht!"

Was sie meinte sie denn damit jetzt schon wieder? fragte ich mich nur und da tauchte sie auch schon zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten auf.

"Wula! Aus dem Weg!" schrien beide Asura sie wutentbrannt an. "Oder müssen wir dir Manieren beibringen?"

"Nein. Ich werde nicht aus dem Weg und ihr werdet mir auch nicht Manieren beibringen. Dafür wird jemand anders uns gleich die Leviten lesen." sagte sie nur zeigte dann auf mich.

"Was macht Desa hier, Wula?" fragte Dena verwirrt und leicht wütend.

Was meinte sie denn damit jetzt schon wieder? fragte ich mich erneut und dann bewegte Wula ihre Hände erneut und ein leichter pinker Schimmer in der Form einer Kuppel tauchte um sie herum auf, den sie mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung - oder zumindest schien es mir so - auseinder riss. Der Riss und die Kuppel dehnten sich aus, soweit dass er die gesamte Ansammlung an Personen umschlung, bevor er in einer Lichterexplosion sich vollständig auflöste.

Ich blinzelte und verstand plötzlich so viel. Da war plötzlich so viel Wissen in meinem Kopf, so viele Erinnerungen, dass es mich für den Moment sprachlos machte und lähmte. Aber ganz langsam bekam ich mich wieder in den Griff und fing an zu weinen. Ich guckte mich um und fand zum Glück ganz schnell was ich suchte. Ich nahm den Gegenstand in meine linke Hand und lief dann zu Dena, Wula und Deja und umarmte sie alle, in dieser Reihenfolge, bevor ich jedem von ihnen eine knallte und mich weinend umdrehte und zu dem Sylvari auf dem Boden begab. Das Medikit öffnete ich und kümmerte mich so gut ich konnte um den Sylvari.

"Was sollte das denn?" fragte da Dena verwirrt.

"Wen interessiert es? Ich hab immer noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen, Dena!"

"Du kennst auch wirklich nichts anderes als Zerstörung oder? Was frag ich eigentlich? Du bist immer noch Deja. Die Jahre in denen du weg warst, haben dein Herz anscheinend nicht weicher gemacht." sagte da Yemmi in meinen Rücken zu meinen Geschwister, während ich das Bein der Sylvari verband, wortlos. "Spielst dich immer als die Stärkste auf, aber dabei bist du das gar nicht. Dena und Wula haben wenigstens irgendwo Herz, aber du Deja, bist nur pure Zerstörung. Pure Wut. Du hast nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht gelernt deine Wut zu kontrollieren und nicht umgekehrt."

"Und wenn schon." erwiderte Deja nur, Wut immer noch stark in ihrer Stimme.

"Deja!" rief ich nur laut, als ich mich wieder aufrappelte und immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr und den anderen Stand, und immer noch weinte. "Hör endlich auf!"

"Warum sollte ich? Weißt du was diese zwei Skritthirne gemacht haben? Und guck mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

"Nein, ich werde dich nicht ansehen! Und ja, ich weiß genau was diese beiden gemacht haben und glaub mir es ist den beiden nicht leicht gefallen und es gefällt mir definitiv nicht, aber ich kann es verstehen. Aber noch weniger gefällt mir, dass deine erste Reaktion darauf der Wunsch war Dena zu vermöbeln, ohne wirklich zu fragen, ohne die Umstände zu wissen, ohne zu wissen was sie gerade hinter sich hat und hatte. Nein, wie üblich agierst du nur mit Halbwissen und machst alles nur noch schlimmer."

"Was weißt du schon, kleine Heulsuse!" warf Deja mir entgegen, was mich dazu brachte mich doch umzudrehen und sie angucken.

"Ja, ich mag klein und eine Heulsuse sein, aber ich weiß mehr als du glaubst."

"Pah, das bezweifl ich stark."

"4 - 8." erwiderte ich nur.

"Was?" fragte sie darauf und ich konnte eine kleine Unsicherheit hören.

"Projekt 48."

"Woher weißt du davon? WOHER WEIßT DU VON PROJEKT 48? Ich dachte ich hatte sie alle ausgelöscht!"

"Das hast du auch, aber ich weiß trotzdem davon und von vielen anderen Projekten. Du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du besser bist als Dena, das bist du nämlich nicht! Du bist schlimmer! Du bist so viel schlimmer!"

"Wem hast du noch davon erzählt? DESA!"

"DAS! Genau das ist der Punkt der hier falsch ist! Du vertraust niemanden auf dieser Welt! Nicht einmal deinen eigenen Geschwister und so sollte es nicht sein! Ich sollte euch das nicht erklären müssen!" Ich starrte meine beiden älteren Schwestern und Wula noch einmal kurz an, bevor ich mich umdrehte. "Und bevor ihr nicht lernt euch zu vertragen, weigere ich mich euch zu sehen oder ein weiteres Wort mit euch zu wechseln."

Mit diesen Worten machte ich mich in Bewegung, durch die Menge und keiner hielt mich auf.

* * *

Wie ich später erfuhr verschwand Deja direkt aus Löwenstein nachdem ich gegangen war und Magnus der Löwengarde befahl sie zu ergreifen. Niemand hatte sie seitdem gesehen, aber mein Herz sagte mir, dass sie meine Aussagen überprüfte und alleine der Gedanke das sie mir nicht vertraute brach mein Herz.

Wula entschuldigte sich nachher bei mir, mit einem kleinen Geschenk, wurde aber laut eigener Aussage nicht wirklich bestraft, da sie nur einen Auftrag für General Almorra und für Kriegsmeisterin Efut ausgeführt hatte.

Dena brach kurz nachdem ich gegangen war zusammen und wurde erstmals versorgt. Als sie wieder bei Kräften war musste sie den Ordensvertretern, Trahearne und dem neuen Kommandeur des Paktes berichten, wo sie gewesen war.

Dena hatte schlicht und einfach nicht geglaubt, dass Zhaitan tot war. Ihr kam das ganze viel zu einfach vor. Aber sie wollte den Pakt nicht ohne gute Gründe wieder in Gefechtsbereitschaft zurückschicken. Also versammelte sie insgeheim Gleichgesinnte und stahl ein paar der Schiffe vom Pakt und machte sich auf die Reise. Was sie vorfanden, bestärkt Dena nur in ihrer Intuition. Zhaitan hatte noch gelebt nach ihren Worten, geschwächt, aber noch am Leben und viele seiner Champions waren dabei sich mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

Das konnten sie natürlich nicht zulassen, also suchten sie nach verwertbaren Ideen. Die zündende Idee, fast im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, hatte am Ende ein Charr. Er baute mit der Hilfe von den anderen die Schiffe so um, dass sie explodieren würden, sobald sie auf Zhaitan oder einem anderen seiner Champions treffen würden. Das einzige Problem war, dass die Champions von Zhaitan auf Abstand gehalten werden muss, ansonsten würden die Schiffe zu früh explodieren. Natürlich brauchte es dafür einige Freiwillige und obwohl Dena und die anderen Überlebenden sich auch freiwillig meldeten für diese Selbstmordmission, lehnten die anderen das konsequent ab. "Die anderen werden euch noch brauchen, falls wir versagen!" waren ihre Worte. Am Ende konnten sie nur zusehen wie die anderen sich opferten um den Altdrachen endlich unschädlich zu machen, was ihnen auch gelang. Die restlichen Monate verbrachten sie dann mit der Reise nach Hause. Und fast hätten sie es nicht geschafft, wenn sie nicht die "Vergoldete Zukunft" gefunden hätten, welche bei einem der ersten Testflüge über Orr vom Himmel geholt wurde. Sie machten es so gut sie konnten wieder flugfähig und flogen dann damit heim, bis es eben in Löwenstein abstürzte. Im Endeffekt waren sie alle am Rande ihrer Kräfte als sie abstürzten. Nur der Anblick von Löwenstein, so verändert wie es auch sein mag, gab ihnen nochmal Kraft sich aufzurappeln und Medizin und Essen zu suchen nachdem sie abgestürzt waren. Der einzige Grund warum Dena als einzige noch am Schiff war, als ich mit den anderen da eintraf, war im Grunde der Sylvari Vervain der in der Nähe war und sie direkt in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

* * *

**A/N:** So, hiermit ist Verwechslung offiziell beendet, aber das heißt nicht das die Abenteuer von Wula, Desa und den anderen beendet sind. Die werden schon noch fortgesetzt, aber nicht jetzt direkt. Möglicherweise in anderen Kurzgeschichten oder in Einteiler oder in einer langer Geschichte.


End file.
